Top Witch in NY
by horrorfanfics13
Summary: My name is Madison Montgomery. Yeah I'm a witch, so what? I went to this lame school in New Orleans (which was awful don't ever go there if you want good hair) and now that I got kicked out, I'm going somewhere fun. I chose NY. Now I'm in with this upper east side group.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

When I completed the Seven Wonders, I even shocked myself. I remember how Kyle looked at me, the way he whispered Zoe. It was such a relief, but at the same time I was scared. I knew what this meant. I knew what they were expecting. I looked at Madison, lying on the ground, lifeless. I walked over and put my hand over her cold body.  
"Don't, Zoe. She'll kill you." Cordelia said.

How could they ask that of me? I know Madison and I had our differences but she was my friend. She was my only friend for a while. Nan only talked to me when she needed into my thoughts, and Queenie was always off reading about voodoo, bossing Delphine around, or talking to Nan. Madison and I had a real connection until we brought Kyle back. She brought out the real dark side in me that I was too scared to show people. When we brought Kyle back though, that's when we lost our friendship. If I brought her back now, maybe that friendship would be restored. I put my hand over her again, I completed the spell in my head and Madison gasped as she shot up.

"Holy shit. You brought me back." Madison said, smiling at me.  
"Yeah... I did. We were friends once, we could be friends again." I smiled back at her.  
She reached in to give me a hug. That's when I felt it. My heart being ripped out. I couldn't believe it. Madison had killed me. I remember my spirit being stuck in that house. I remember how even when she had just woken up, Madison still smelled like her Playboy perfume. I remember Kyle screaming and crying until Madison put her hand up and he flew against a wall. Then I felt his spirit next to mine. He held my hand as we watched her drag our lifeless bodies up to Spalding's room. As we followed we were still creeped out by his doll collection. Spalding was rocking a real baby back and forth on his bed.

"Here. Do what you want with them. Just don't say a word." Madison said to Spalding.  
"Shh, shh. He's asleep. Just leave them there." he said, still rocking the baby in a doll costume.

We followed Madison back downstairs. Cordelia was sitting on the floor, crying. We looked down and saw the one thing Madison had forgot to pick up. My heart. It was in Cordelia's hands. She was seeing everything. She was seeing what Madison had done to me. She was seeing how I felt about Kyle. She was seeing my family, my friends, my life. I felt a little exposed at first, but then realized how upset she'd be with Madison and knew it was worth it.

"How.. could you?!" Cordelia said.  
"How could I what?" Madison said.  
"You killed her. You killed our supreme you little bitch! You were so jealous of her."  
"Hey don't talk to me like that! She deserved it. She brought me back. She knew I'd kill her she must have had some weird suicide wish with her wannabe Walking Dead boy toy. Don't worry, I killed them both. Now they can live out their 90's grunge suicide wishes in Hell."  
"Madison Montgomery, I hereby banish you from this house. Pack your things and get out."  
"You have no power here, Cordelia. I'm the new supreme."  
"Actually Madison, in my mothers will it clearly states if the new supreme were to die or leave, I would take her place. Now leave."  
"Whatever."

Madison walked upstairs and packed her things. She really was leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

My name is Madison Montgomery. I was supposed to be the next supreme but I guess somehow I'm not. I might have had a bit of a temper tantrum and got kicked out by my blind teacher. She was blind, got her sight back, and for some lame reason decided she liked being blind so made herself blind again. I don't get it, whatever. My bus just got to New York. I'm staying in the upper east side. I bought an apartment there. Not like the ratchet apartments, a nice one. Like a condo. Like a really awesome modern place. I heard about some blog named Gossip Girl. It seems pretty cool here so far.

I stopped on my way to my apartment and got some Greek food. I'd never tried falafel but really wanted to. I ordered a falafel gyro to go. They handed it to me and it was the biggest gyro I'd ever seen. I did my best not to get it on my fur jacket. I finally got to my apartment. The elevator appeared to be broken. I went to the front desk but no one was there. I rang the bell 6 times, still no one. I saw a guy come downstairs with dark brown curly hair. He looked almost as out of place as I did sitting on a bench inside eating a falafel gyro. I quickly got up and walked over to him.

"Excuse me, do you live here?" I asked.  
"Yes. My wife and I live here. Do you need help with anything?"  
"I just need to get up to my apartment but the elevator is broken."  
"Oh Chuck and Blair are probably in it then. There's a staircase next to it, though you might be walking a while so I'd recommend taking those heels off."  
"Thank you."  
"Aren't you.. Madison Montgomery?"  
"Yeah! You're the first person to recognize me."  
"Oh my friend Nate loves you. He watches any movie you're in. I'm Dan, by the way."  
"Nice to meet you, Dan. Well I better get going."  
"Alright I'll see you around."

I turned and out walked two people with crazy sex hair, smiling and laughing. I knew that must have been the Chuck and Blair that Dan spoke of. I was so happy I wasn't going to have to walk up all those stairs. I walked past them and got in the elevator. I clicked the 13 button. I purposely picked a floor on 13. I loved the number. I loved how scared people could get over something as small as a number. I stepped out and saw a tall blonde woman with a small kid who looked nothing like her.

"Hi, I don't think I've seen you before. I'm Serena." she said to me.  
"Madison. I just moved here from New Orleans."  
"Are you Madison Montgomery?"  
"Yes. And you're Serena Van Der Woodsen. Which makes me wonder who this little boy is?"  
"Oh, this is Chuck and Blair's daughter."  
"Blair.. oh my gosh! Blair Waldorf and Chuck Bass. I just saw them. I can't believe that went straight over my head."  
"Haha, well it's Blair Bass now. But that's them. My husband and I live here. Dan Humphrey."  
"I just met Dan."  
"Great sounds like the only person left for you to meet is Nate. He loves you! How would you like to go to a party tonight?"  
"I'd love to! Where?"  
"Waldorf designs has these crazy parties. It'll be all over Gossip Girl. It starts at 8. See you there?"  
"Alright. See you there."

I finally walked down the hall and unlocked my apartment. I couldn't even believe how much better it looked in person. It was pristine. It was modern. It had a view of the city. I shut the door and locked it. I walked to my bedroom, already furnished. Purple flower comforter? No way. I ripped it off along with the lavender sheets. I put on some black silk sheets and a leopard print comforter. I dug through my suitcase and grabbed all of my various sex toys as well and hid them in the closet. Hey a girl needs them sometimes. I put away a few clothes. I found my blue dress I'd wore to Nan's boyfriends house in hopes of getting laid. It didn't work because he was a prude.

I went downstairs and opened the fridge. It was stocked with water bottles. I grabbed a pen and paper and wrote down the word food. I looked around for what else I might need to shop for. Curtains, flowers, vases, candles, and herbs. Just then there was a knock on the door. I didn't know anyone except Dan and Serena here yet. I opened it.  
"Hi! Blair Bass." she said walking past me.  
"Hey. Madison Montgomery. Get the hell out."  
"Ooh. I like you already."  
"That's not mutual. I don't like people that think they can overpower me."  
"You're right. That was rude of me. I just wanted to meet the newest member of our little group."  
"I'm flattered." I said sarcastically.  
"Madison, I was like you. I didn't want people to know I had emotions. I wanted to be well... a heartless bitch. But it just didn't work for me. Let's try this again. I'm Blair Bass, nice to meet you."  
"Alright. I'm Madison Montgomery, nice to meet you too."  
She smiled at me. It was a genuine smile, like she really did like me. I'd seen enough fake smiles to know the difference. That's how I knew this was going to be a good friendship.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Blair and I walked to Dan and Serena's, which was down the hall. We had tea there and she introduced me to her maid that for some reason followed her everywhere. Her name was Dorota. We talked and bonded. She told me about her life with Chuck and Serena and Dan and Nate. I told her about Zoe and Kyle and Queenie and Nan. I left out that I was a witch. Instead I told her I was in a school for bad behavior. I felt special with her. Like I was finally accepted and someone understood me. We both loved falafels, Chanel, and Paris. She told me about this famous Gossip Girl and how it used to be Dan but wasn't anymore. I subscribed to her mobile updates.

That's when Nate walked in. I'd seen pictures of him before, but in person it was different. He had the perfect body, his hair fell in all the right places, and his eyes made me want to melt. I couldn't tell if what I was feeling for him was my heart or vagina, probably both. Which was very rare for me. Our eyes met and neither of us said anything for a while until Blair noticed and stopped us.

"Nate! This is Madison Montgomery. You know, that one you used to keep posters of when you would..."  
"Blair! Hi Madison. I can see my friends have told you I'm a fan of your work."  
"Hi Nate. Yes I've heard that a lot. I just didn't realize you were so cute or I would have been flattered by it."  
We smiled at each other. Blair got up and went into the kitchen. Nate came and sat next to me.  
"How are you liking New York?"  
"It's been great so far. Except my apartment. I think something is wrong with the lighting in my bedroom."  
"Oh, well I could come by and check it out for you."  
"We could go now. There's still a few hours before the party."  
"Sounds great let's go."

When we got back to my apartment it was almost straight to the bedroom, not for the lighting either. I woke up to Nate shaking me. He was gorgeous shirtless. I woke up and he leaned in and kissed me. I half smiled at him.  
"What's wrong?" he said.  
"You don't have to pretend you actually like me, Nate. I get that you got what you wanted."  
"Pretend? I really do like you. I want to get to know you better so we could maybe be together."  
"Be together? Like exclusive? I don't know."  
"Just give me a chance."  
I nodded in agreement after a moment. He smiled and reached down and kissed me again.

My phone buzzed. I picked it up. I was almost scared by what I read.

**Hey all you upper east siders! Gossip Girl here. It appears our newest member, Madison Montgomery, has already found a guy in NY. Who is this mystery guy? Our very own Nate Archibald. Will this be the couple to give Chuck and Blair a run for their money on the hot meter or is Nate simply just adding a new girl to his list? We all know how Nate likes to get around. Only time will tell. And from us to you Madison, welcome to NY. xoxo Gossip Girl**

"What the hell? Who sent this in?" I said.

"I.. I don't know Madison I'm sorry. But this way we won't have to break the ice to our friends..."

"Whatever."

I got up and got ready for the party. I wasn't about to let some stupid blog ruin me. I'm Madison Montgomery. I can handle anything.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**:

I walked straight up to Dan, shoving my hand into his chest so hard he fell back a little.

"Gigs up, geek. Stop posting about me on your stupid blog. I get it, you're attracted to me. Get over it." I said.

"Whoa, whoa. What's going on here?" Serena interfered.

"You're crazy little boy toy posted this about me on his blog."

"No, no. Madison. Dan gave up Gossip Girl years ago. Someone bought it off him for $10,000." Serena added.

"Who?"

"I don't know. Went under a name of John Doe."

"How could you be this idiotic to let someone buy the site with that name?!"

"Madison, calm down. We didn't want to know."

I felt myself getting angry. I had to get out of there before... shit. The curtains were already on fire. One of the downfalls of Telekinesis. Half the room ran to the fire, snapping pictures for Gossip Girl and screaming. The other half were dialing 911. I felt something drip from my nose. Blood. I ran to the bathroom and locked the door behind me. I turned and jumped when I saw the washroom attendant. I walked over to him with one hand covering my nose.

"Got anything for bloody noses?"

He said nothing but handed me a Kleenex and ice pack. If he had those things on hand this must not have been the first time one of these things turned to total chaos. That made me feel better. I cleaned up the blood and when I knew his back was turned performed a spell to help me feel better and stop the fire. I threw the Kleenex away and handed the ice pack back to the washroom attendant.

As I got back to the main room I noticed the crowd had slowly started to calm down. Serena and Dan had a scared and angry facial expression while staring at me. Shit. Now I have to pretend I care. I put on my best apologetic face and walked over to them.

"I'm sorry guys. I guess I just didn't want people finding out about me and Nate yet... It's just that, well, every time someone finds out I'm happy, there's someone there to ruin it." I really hoped they were buying this.

"Oh, Madison, it's alright. We understand. With all the crap we went through with Gossip Girl over the years, we're a very understanding group." Dan said. Serena smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Thanks guys." I put on my best fake smile.

I walked away. I needed a cigarette. Or a joint. Or both. Yeah, definitely both. I found the main entrance and went outside. I lit the joint. Finally some alone time... Or not.

"Hi! I'm Georgina Sparks! You must be Madison Montgomery, I've heard so much about you!"

"Ugh. Look I need a break from all these phony assholes for a bit okay? So I'll talk to you later."

"Is that...that's a joint."

"Shut up!"

"Only if you give me some."

"...Are you serious?"

"Yes. Give me some. Now. Before I go to the police."

I actually liked this one. I handed her the joint and we sat down against the building taking turns.

"So what made you move here?" she asked.

"Georgina is it? Why are you so into my life? Lesbian or stalker?"

"Geez you're so bitchy you give me competition. Just curious."

"Alright what made you end up here, Sparks?"

"My friend and I spent the night in a hotel room with a guy, he died, she wouldn't forgive me, I came back to try and make her forgive me and ended up just loving it here. Your turn." she took another hit.

"Alright... But you'll never believe me."

"Try me, Hollywood."

"I was on set one day and got mad at the guy I was working with. I killed him with my mind because I'm a witch. I get sent to New Orleans for this school of witches, and this total square beat me for supreme which is like the leader of the coven. I was dead... well I was dead before but this time I was really dead and she brought me back so I killed her. Then I got kicked out and ended up here." I took another hit.

"Wow...That must have really sucked for you."

"What?"

"You were just a teenage girl living out your dream and all this unexpectedly comes on you and then as you're learning this girl is beating you at everything which you aren't used to and stealing your spotlight."

"Wow. Yeah. Exactly. Everyone just sees it as I'm such a bitch."

"If you're a bitch, be a bitch with reason. You, Madison Montgomery, have reason."

We smiled at each other. This was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

I woke up to my phone ringing, this was the third time. All these calls were from Nate. Wow stalker boyfriend already? This was going to be painful.

"You better not be turning into one of those boyfriends who calls me every hour." I said as I answered.

"Madison, we need to talk. What the hell were you doing smoking a joint outside an event that big with Georgina Sparks last night?!"

"Wow, chill. Didn't realize you were my father and boyfriend."

"We have rules here Madison! You could have got me into a lot of trouble not to mention you could have gone to jail."

"You need to calm down, Nate. I'm a grown woman and I'll do whatever I want. You don't get to tell me what I do, got it?"

"I just..."

"You just nothing, Archibald! How dare you call me and think you can talk to me like that? You don't own me! If I want to smoke a joint at a party, I'll do it."

"You're right. I'm sorry."

"Whatever. Sorry I almost ruined your reputation. Oh wait, you did that all on your own. Maybe it's just your ego that needs some work."

"Madison, I-"

I hung up and threw my phone on my bed. I went into my bathroom and turned on the shower. As soon as it got hot I jumped in. The thought of staying in here all day sounded amazing, but then I realized I had shit to do so I quickly washed my hair and shut the water off. I dried off and grabbed my hair dryer and makeup.

When I was finally ready to go I grabbed my phone. 2 more missed calls from Nate, a voicemail, and a very long text. I figured might as well start with the voicemail, it'd be the shortest.

"Hey, look I'm really sorry I blew up at you like that. It was totally uncalled for. I've been under a lot of stress with work lately and I shouldn't have taken it out on you like that. Please don't ignore me. I have real feelings for you, Madison. I've only ever had them before twice. Once with Serena, once with Jenny.. uh.. Dan's little sister. Anyways, with you it's different. I want to be with you for a long time. I hope this doesn't sound too pushy... Call me back."

I checked the text, which basically said the same thing with a few more "I'm sorry"s. I hated to even admit to myself but I actually liked this one. He was different. When he was doing me from behind, I was actually wondering how he felt, not just how I felt. That's the closest to love I'd ever gotten. It scared the shit out of me.


End file.
